


В Гриндейл всегда возвращаются

by Pamdar



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеффу кажется, что Гриндейл - живое существо. Или проклятое место. Или Чистилище. Ясно только одно - в Гриндейл всегда возвращаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Гриндейл всегда возвращаются

Все опять началось с Данкана. У кого-то все начинается с упавшего на голову яблока или с одноклассника-вампира, а в жизни Джеффа все начиналось с Данкана.

Если подумать, именно из-за него Джефф и выбрал Гриндейл — тогда он еще не знал, во что вляпывается, и просто надеялся при помощи друга отучиться свои положенные два года без особых хлопот.

Если бы только Данкан работал в любом другом отстойном колледже. Если бы он дал тогда ответы на тесты. Если бы они вообще не были знакомы.

Эбед бы сказал, что сейчас Джефф напрасно плодит вероятности, и оказался бы неправ. Отчего-то Джефф был уверен, что не было ни одной реальности, где он не учился бы в Гриндейле.

Короче, все опять началось с Данкана. Он сидел слева — не член группы, но почетный гость. Это место для таких и предназначалось. По крайней мере, они всем так говорили.

Правда была в том, что там просто никто из группы не хотел сидеть, потому что никто не хотел сидеть спиной к двери. Джефф тоже не хотел, но у него не было выбора — когда он пришел, лучшие места уже разобрали. 

По ним, как возраст по слоям дерева, можно было определить порядок появления людей в группе. Сначала Бритта и Эбед — с ними Джефф познакомился первыми, и они же заняли лучшие места, какое совпадение. Потом Энни и Ширли. У Пирса и Троя тоже неудачные места спиной к двери, но оттуда хотя бы не так часто выбегал их безумный декан. Не более безумный, впрочем, чем все остальное — наоборот, отлично вписывающийся в интерьер. 

Джеффу досталось самое плохое место, но он был слишком горд, чтобы признать это.

Так вот, Данкан. Он сидел слева, источая перегар напополам с оптимизмом и не догадываясь, что тоже занимает «стул для неудачников». Если подумать, Джефф знал про него очень многое — чего только не выболтаешь по пьяни, особенно когда твоя любимая футбольная команда проигрывает. Джефф знал, какого размера была грудь у первой женщины Данкана (второго, женщину звали Роза, она была на восемь лет старше и дарила свою любовь всем желающим за весьма скромную сумму), знал, сколько ложек сахара он кладет в свой чай (ни одной, и это еще одна причина переехать в Америку, аха-ха), знал, какого цвета его любимые носки (черные, как банально).

Но Джефф никогда не интересовался, как Данкан оказался в Гриндейле. Он подшучивал над ним на тему его места работы постоянно, но не спрашивал напрямую.

Джеффу казалось, это было все равно, что спросить у спящего в луже бездомного, как он дошел до жизни такой. Неловко, брезгливо и бессмысленно. 

Разумеется, Джефф был уверен, что никогда не окажется на его месте, как люди не ожидают, что проснутся в луже. А теперь Данкан сидел рядом, став не только другом, но и коллегой, а Джефф переживал, что им достались самые низкорейтинговые стулья. Как низко он пал.

Спрашивать про то, как Данкан оказался в Гриндейле, было уже глупо, поэтому Джефф спросил другое:

— А ты никогда не думал уйти из Гриндейла?

Все замолчали и замерли. Джефф демонстративно смотрел только на Данкана и делал вид, что не замечает, как на него вылупилась вся группа, будто он только что спросил, не насилует ли Данкан старушек по воскресеньям.

— Что? — переспросил Данкан, на автомате продолжая улыбаться своей трогательной улыбкой спивающегося интеллигента, которую сильно портили некрасивые зубы (американские дантисты не по карману скромному профессору общественного колледжа, к тому же очень нервирует, когда кто-то копается у тебя во рту сомнительными инструментами).

— Уйти из Гриндейла! — распалялся Джефф. — Ты ведь профессор и диплом не в интернете купил. Неужели не сможешь найти другое место? Да брось.

Тишина звенела. Энни слишком сильно сжала ручку, и та треснула. Эбед сделал засечку на столе.

А Данкан вдруг засмеялся, да так звонко, как смеялся только над неудачами Джеффа. Куда более редкими, чем его собственные, разумеется.

Отсмеявшись, Данкан встал и ушел — молча, не сказав больше ни слова. 

Да, тогда все и началось.

***

С того дня Джефф стал много думать на эту тему и плодить вероятности с каким-то особым злорадством. Почему он оказался там, где оказался — учителем в Гриндейле? Когда наступила точка невозврата? В день, когда он переспал с Бриттой? Или когда записался на антропологию в ущерб ускоренному курсу? А может быть, когда впервые почувствовал в руке тяжесть пейнтбольного пистолета?

После продолжительных размышлений во время бессонницы он пришел к выводу, что граница проходит на сроке в два года. Не зря в общественных колледжах чаще всего учатся именно столько. Через два года еще можно вырваться, но отучись дольше, и тебя уже не отпустит. Затянет, как в болото, и не выберешься, как ни пытайся и сколько частных адвокатских фирм не открывай.

— Ты сам не свой в последнее время, — вывел его из задумчивости голос Эбеда.

И это ему говорил человек, который разговаривал с несуществующими камерами.

— И это мне говорит человек, который разговаривает с несуществующими камерами, — ответил Джефф, пытаясь беззаботно усмехнуться.

Эбед подмигнул в пустоту — мол, «что с него взять», и пожал плечами. Отъезд Троя сказался на нем сильнее, чем он пытался показать. На них всех сказался.

Только Джефф не переживал. Во-первых, потому что был бесчувственной скотиной, которая беспокоилась только о себе. А во-вторых, потому что точно знал — Трой вернется.

В Гриндейл всегда возвращаются.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке и что к твоему затылку не присосался контролирующий тело инопланетный паразит.

— Я в порядке! — выкрикнул Джефф грубее, чем собирался.

Он был в порядке, когда у него был Лексус, счет в банке с неприличным количеством нулей и планы на будущее. Это у нормальных людей и называется «в порядке».

А сейчас он стоял посреди коридора общественного колледжа и судорожно ощупывал затылок, боясь обнаружить там что-нибудь склизкое.

— Круто, — сказал Эбед. — Круто, круто, круто.

«Ложь», — шепнул внутренний голос Джеффа. И добавил полиграфным писком: — «Ложь, ложь, ложь».

Сейчас Джефф живет только Гриндейлом, и это совсем не круто.

Когда Трой вернется — а он вернется, — Джефф будет трясти его за плечи и требовать поклясться, что за пределами Колорадо, за пределами Гриндейла есть мир.

Но все равно ему не поверит. 

***

В Гриндейл всегда возвращаются. По крайней мере, все, кто проучился там больше двух лет.

И вырваться невозможно. Они пытались — правда ведь, пытались. Администратор в больнице, например — далеко не самое плохое будущее, особенно с учетом всех остальных фактов биографии Энни.

Но Гриндейл не отпускает своих жертв. Пирс первый это понял и воспользовался единственным способом вырваться. После того, как проучился здесь двенадцать лет.

— Да что с тобой творится? — Энни помахала Джеффу ладонью перед лицом. Джефф привычно заглянул ей в вырез, мысленно потрогал гладкую грудь и тут же отвел взгляд, а Энни так же привычно покраснела, но не подала вида, что что-нибудь заметила. Игра, в которую можно играть вечно, и не надоест.

Что, если они действительно играют в нее вечно? Что, если они движутся по замкнутому кругу внутри Гриндейла? Что, если все вокруг — временная петля, за которой ничего нет?

— Энни, послушай! — Джефф схватил ее за плечи, наклонился, заглянул в глаза, вызвав новую волну неловкости. Плевать. — Ты должна мне ответить! Что произошло с тобой этим летом?

Джефф с ужасом осознал, что не помнит этого лета. И предыдущие тоже. Вообще не помнит ничего, что происходило с ним вне Гриндейла.

«Перерыв между сезонами», — ответил бы Эбед. «Тебе надо лечиться, можем начать прямо сейчас», — ответила бы Бритта. Поэтому Джефф и спросил у Энни.

— Ну… Я работала администратором, считала деньги Троя и Эбеда и никого не убивала, если ты об этом, — ответила Энни немного раздраженно, как раздражаются только загруженные проблемами взрослые женщины, чьи лица уже покрывают ранние морщины.

Джефф с облегчением выдохнул. Кажется, он действительно не совсем в порядке, и ему просто нужно отдохнуть. Выпить подарочный скотч Пирса, например, к которому так и не притронулся, закусить подарочной спермой. Вот, это же он помнит!

Поняв, что все еще сжимает чужие плечи, Джефф спешно убрал руки. Энни опустила взгляд и зачем-то поправила свою складчатую юбку, вновь став похожей на школьницу. Игра продолжалась.

Никакой мистики, а они просто уставшие потерянные люди с проблемами в семье, поэтому так сильно привязались к этому месту и друг к другу, что никак не могут расстаться.

Семь таких разных человек, и у всех проблемы в семье. Слишком странно для совпадения.

— Энни… — окликнул Джефф напоследок, прежде чем взять себя в руки и перестать вести себя как псих. — Как зовут твою мать?

И планы взять себя в руки с треском провалились. Потому что Джефф был уверен — в первую секунду в глазах Энни промелькнуло непонимание. И ужас от того, что она не смогла сразу вспомнить.

***

— В общем, если бы мы поженились, то не протянули бы и месяца, зато потом потратили бы уйму времени и денег на восстановление душевного здоровья, — победоносно заключила Бритта.

Они о чем-то говорили, точно. Кажется, про пончики. Джефф перестал ее слушать, залюбовавшись на светлые локоны. Бритта была первой женщиной, чьи волосы он мог так долго разглядывать.

И первой женщиной, с которой ему хотелось переспать больше одного раза. Самое страшное, что все еще хочется — даже сейчас, обсуждая несостоятельность института брака, он жалел о том, что они так и не обновили этот стол.

Если бы Джеффа попросили описать свой идеал женщины, при условии, что такой идеал мог бы существовать в реальности и нельзя использовать части тел знаменитостей, то он описал бы Бритту.

«Гриндейл, болотное ты чудовище, ты слепил мне из грязи и глины идеальную женщину, чтобы я наверняка никогда не ушел от тебя?» — думал Джефф. Вечно красивую, умную и не желающую жениться. И целую группу, готовую любить его просто так и слушать не потому, что он спасает их от десяти лет тюрьмы с полной конфискацией. Ты ведь этого хотел, Джефф?

Джефф вытянул руку вперед и ткнул Бритту в щеку. Он был почти уверен, что палец погрузится в глину, и по учебной комнате расползется болотный запах, но почувствовал лишь обычную человеческую кожу. Теплую и гладкую.

— Так, Уингер, — Бритта выглядела обеспокоенно. Обеспокоенно и смешно, потому что Джефф не убрал палец. — Я думала, что ты так внутренне переживаешь смерть Пирса и отъезд Троя, но это уже перебор.

— Извини, — Джефф отодвинулся и даже встал со стула.

— Извиняешься? Вот теперь я в панике, — улыбнулась Бритта. Она шутила, но из глаз ее еще не ушла обеспокоенность.

Нет, она была чертовски настоящей. Только настоящая женщина может, будучи настолько умной и красивой, так гробить свою жизнь. Приковывать себя цепями к мэрии, не есть мяса, употреблять наркотики и путаться с парнями вроде Джеффа.

И ее тоже засосал и поглотил Гриндейл.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — ляпнул Джефф полнейшую банальность и поспешил спастись бегством.

Всю дорогу до туалета его преследовал гнилой болотный запах. Наверное, канализацию прорвало.

***

Данкан пил столько, что уже давно должен был откинуть копыта, но он продолжал каждый день исправно ездить на работу. Энни с ее вырезами и школьными юбками должны были найти в подворотне по частям, и никакой пистолет в дамской сумочке бы не помог — только не в ее районе. Таких, как Эбед, режут просто за то, что они редко моргают и разговаривают сами с собой. У Бритты на лице написано: «Потенциальная героиня криминальной хроники в роли жертвы». Ширли… Про Ширли Джефф не придумал, но наверняка она тоже должна была как-нибудь умереть.

А Джефф на свое сорокалетие запил таблетки молодости скотчем. И ничего.

— Что, если мы все давно умерли? — выдал Джефф, когда мысль оформилась. — Поэтому и не можем умереть сейчас!

«И поэтому не можем вырваться из Гриндейла», — подумал Джефф следом, но решил не повторять вслух.

Вытерев руки о фартук, Ширли посмотрела на него обеспокоенно, словно раздумывая, провести с ним душеспасительную беседу или сразу сжечь на костре.

Интересно, если поджечь себя, он умрет?

— Послушай, милый, не кури то, что находишь у Бритты в сумочке, — тоном строгой мамаши произнесла Ширли. Значит, душеспасительная беседа. Костер снова откладывается.

— Нет, я серьезно, — Джефф обвел рукой людей в кафетерии. — Посмотри на них. На учеников, на учителей. Что, если мы все умерли и оказались здесь? Например, Хикки мог застрелить какой-нибудь свихнувшийся наркобарон, бывший преподаватель химии.

— И не смотри все то, что смотрит Эбед, — тем же тоном добавила Ширли. А потом сказала со слегка самодовольной улыбкой: — У меня трое детей, но это еще не значит, что я отстала от жизни.

Действительно. У нее трое детей, а она построила остров из стульев. Все в Гриндейле — и ученики, и учителя готовы в любой момент ввязаться в любую, даже самую безумную затею, будь то бунт, пейнтбольная перестрелка или воссоздание антиутопии. Столько психов не могло собраться в одном месте случайно.

Джефф когда-то был здесь самым нормальным, а теперь первым запрыгивает на стол при крике «лава!».

— И я не знаю, как выглядит рай, но он вряд ли похож на Гриндейл, — добавила Ширли, перекрестившись.

Джефф развернулся к ней, спросил:

— А куда попадают грешники, которые не были такими уж плохими людьми? Наркоманы, которые никому, кроме себя, не нанесли вред? Политические активисты, которые даже не голосуют на выборах? Задроты, променявшие реальную жизнь на сериалы? Харизматичные адвокаты?

— И домохозяйки, не выключающие на ночь газ на кухне, когда их муж сбегает со стриптизершей… — пробормотала себе под нос Ширли, а потом нахмурилась и ушла демонстративно греметь тарелками с обиженным видом.

Джеффу не было стыдно. Почему он один должен страдать?

Но одно ему было ясно. Если существует Чистилище, куда попадают «не самые страшные грешники», то оно похоже на Гриндейл.

***

Когда Джефф вошел в учебную, они его уже ждали.

«Отсылка к первому сезону», — пронеслось в голове голосом Эбеда.

То есть, они и раньше его все время ждали — волосы сами себя небрежно не уложат. Но теперь они именно «ждали», это было написано на их лицах. «Мы ждем тебя, Джефф Уингер, нам надо поговорить.» В воздухе отчетливо пахло болотом.

— Нам надо поговорить, — начала Бритта первой, увидев, что Джефф замер на пороге.

— Мы беспокоимся за тебя, — добавила Ширли.

— Да, — сказал Эбед. — Ты ведешь себя как псих и отбираешь мое амплуа, меня это очень беспокоит. 

— Что с тобой, Джефф? — спросила Энни.

Джефф оглядел их. Четыре члена группы — все, что осталось от Гриндейлской семерки, не считая самого Джеффа. Почетные гости — Данкан и Хикки. Ченг — не член группы и не почетный гость, но тоже здесь, от него тоже никак не избавиться. Что поделать, у Гриндейла странный вкус.

— Что со мной? Вы спрашиваете, что со мной? — Джефф шагнул ближе, встал так, чтобы его было всем хорошо видно. — Со мной Гриндейл, черт возьми! И со всеми вами. Люди, оглянитесь вокруг. Что вы видите?

— Учебную комнату? — предположила Ширли.

— Самовлюбленного идиота, который не может смириться с тем, что стал учителем, и поэтому сходит с ума? — добавил Хикки.

— Гриндейл! — агрессивно возвестил Джефф. — Он вокруг нас, он внутри нас. Мы ведь пытались выбраться, и к чему это привело? Нас всех засосало обратно, как в болото. А ведь это всего лишь общественный колледж. Кто-нибудь из вас может представить, что будет жить без него?

Присутствующие сконфуженно переглянулись. Джефф, чувствовал, что уже зародил в их душах сомнение, и усилил нажим:

— Он привязал нас к себе. Пробудил страхи, обнажил наши душевные травмы и слабости, заставляя чувствовать, что без него мы не выживем. Вспомните, какими мы были, и посмотрите на нас теперь!

— А какими мы были? — спросила Бритта, приподняв бровь.

Пыл Джеффа немного поугас. Действительно, это у него был Лексус и завидная карьера. А что было у остальных? Сбежавший муж? Отвернувшиеся родители? Закрывшийся «Светлячок»?

— Зато теперь мы есть друг у друга, — сказала Бритта, словно прочитав его мысли. Все снова начали переглядываться, только теперь они улыбались друг другу.

Конечно, она была права, и в глубине души Джефф готов был признать это. Но сдаваться так просто он не собирался.

— В общественном колледже учатся два года, — продолжил он, переводя взгляд с одного члена группы на другого. — Почему тогда мы не можем вырваться? Что это, временная петля, Чистилище, болото?..

— Кто-то сказал болото?

Сдавшись, Джефф застонал и плюхнулся на свой «стул для неудачников». В учебную вошел декан — его голый торс был расписан оранжевой краской, а лысину обрамлял венок из перьев. Судя по всему, на нем был костюм индейца. Действительно, почему бы и нет.

— Здравствуй, мой дорогой комитет по спасению Гриндейла! — воскликнул декан, покачивая перьями. — Я должен рассказать вам о двух вещах, дорогие мои. 

— Ну разумеется, — бросил Джефф. Собственная жизнь казалось безнадежно слитой как никогда.

— Как вы знаете, Гриндейл построен на индейской земле. Я каждую неделю плачу племени Арапахо за аренду — весьма приличную сумму, между прочим, но не настолько большую, какая могла быть за место в этом районе. Знаете, почему? Потому что когда-то здесь было болото! И в нем по традиции племени Арапахо хоронили грешников, которые не были такими уж плохими людьми.

Болотный запах ударил в нос так сильно, что Джеффа затошнило.

— И с тех пор считается, что эта земля проклята и не отпускает тех, кто ей понравится, — беззаботно закончил декан. — Здорово, правда?

— Круто, — протянул Эбед, пока остальные испуганно переглядывались, а Джефф гордо изображал «яжеговорил»-вид.

— Да, и вторая новость — канализацию на третьем этаже прорвало, не обращайте внимания на запах, — декан словно невзначай коснулся груди Джеффа и пошел прочь. При желании Джефф давно мог бы посадить его за сексуальные домогательства, но тогда Гриндейл лишился бы значительной части своего безумия.

Когда декан ушел, учебная погрузилась в унылое молчание. А Джефф смотрел на свою группу, на своих друзей и думал, что без Гриндейла, возможно, они бы просто не выжили в реальном мире. И не успели бы стать его друзьями.

— Точно, все дело в проклятой индейской земле, а не в том, что мы неудачники, боящиеся реальности! — заявил Джефф, вызвав новую волну недоуменных взглядов. — Как с тем призраком, укравшим ручку, помните? Когда отпадают реальные объяснения, остается только поверить в нереальное.

— Тогда это была обезьяна, — вставила Энни.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Джефф, как всегда делал с аргументами, которые не мог опровергнуть. — Главное, что мы теперь поняли, почему не можем вырваться наружу. Но это тоже не важно. Знаете, почему? Потому что мы любим Гриндейл и потому что без него у нас бы не было нас.

Все снова начали улыбаться, и не было для глаз Джеффа картины приятнее. Ну, может разве что собственное отражение в зеркале.

— Не самая лучшая твоя речь, но мне нравится, — сказал Эбед одобрительно. — Мне кажется, твой стул — идеальное место для привлечения внимания, и он придает плюс пятьдесят к убедительности.

— Рад, что ты перестал чувствовать себя одиноким неудачником, — усмехнулся Хикки.

— Это точно не про меня, — Джефф гордо откинулся на «стуле лидера».

Он забыл лишь добавить, что любил свою группу и любил Гриндейл вне зависимости от того, по каким причинам в нем плохо пахло. Потому что, даже если здесь он иногда и чувствовал себя неудачником, то точно не одиноким.

Джефф тепло улыбнулся друзьям, и Гриндейл улыбнулся вместе с ним.


End file.
